The market place as well as the patent literature are not without examples of apparatus capable of continuously engaging and lifting a window of hay, or the like, turning over the windrow and redepositing it on the ground to expose the surface previously adjacent the ground to the drying effects of the sun and wind.
Exemplary is the machine shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,714,766 dated Feb. 6, 1973 to Ender et al entitled Machine For Combining Hay Windrows.
Another machine designed primarily for inverting individual windrows, rather than combining two adjacent windows into a single central windrow as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,714,766, is disclosed in my design patent application, Ser. No. 06/346,802 filed Feb. 5, 1982 for Machine For Inverting A Hay Windrow.
Although the physical embodiment of the latter design operates in a satisfactory manner in connection with inverting windrows of many types of hay and other crops, such as soy beans, bush beans, and the like, it has been found that under certain crop and atmospheric conditions the windows do not emerge from the after end of the advancing machine in a fully inverted position.
There is, in other words, room for improvement in the field of inverting previously cut and partially dry windrows of hay, and other such crops, in order to improve drying.